<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>「DMC/DV」the Waste Land by ReeRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350444">「DMC/DV」the Waste Land</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeRose/pseuds/ReeRose'>ReeRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[DMC/DV]Das Wohltemperierte Klavier [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), M/M, Mpreg, Top Dante (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:41:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeRose/pseuds/ReeRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一个关于怪叔叔来治愈大怪物和小怪物的童话。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[DMC/DV]Das Wohltemperierte Klavier [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>「DMC/DV」the Waste Land</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SLO16无料，懒得屯文了，直接放出来。</p><p>OOC预警！2019年的一个脑洞，隔了太久终于想起来把它捡起来写完了。<br/>　　部分灵感来自小说改编电影《掠食城市》，实际上关系也并不大。<br/>　　半架空剧情，流水账，主DV，NV亲情向，有男性生子，有Nero称呼黑骑士为妈咪的描述。<br/>　　大前提：Vergil在跌入魔界前就已经怀上了Dante的孩子。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　01<br/>
　　堕入黑暗前Vergil最后看到的画面停留在弟弟悲恸的面容，耳边回响着他的叫喊。如果问他是否后悔了，Vergil也并不是没有想过。可短暂得连一微秒都不到的时间里，Vergil便更加坚定了自己的信念。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　Dante属于那个世界，而他属于地狱。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　Mundus在这里，杀害母亲的仇人就在这里。Vergil握紧手中的阎魔刀，拖着与弟弟鏖战之后疲惫的身躯缓慢前行。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　魔界的气压和重力与人间完全不同，每一次呼吸Vergil都能感受到肺部快要爆炸似的震颤。魔力的消耗让伤口难以愈合，血液顺着身体向下流淌，周遭传来无数语焉不详的轰鸣声。每一秒都不能松懈，更不能掉以轻心。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　还不是休息的时候。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　纵使Vergil疲惫不堪，他还是像是一台机器，在临界点到来之前，拼尽最后一点力气努力前行。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　血液滴落在魔界半凝固如同岩浆的地面上，盛开出奇怪的花朵。那些花朵中央是红色的结晶花蕊，鬼魅的鸽血色结晶在魔界赤红的月光下绚丽夺目。红色，猩红如血，Vergil的眼前浮现出Dante的面庞。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　呵，他坦然一笑，至少他们见了最后一面。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“看看这是谁？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　周围的空气凝固起来，Vergil已然知晓对方的身份，不多言语，魔力凝结而成的剑刃环绕周身，刀光剑影，利刃出鞘。闻讯而来的魔物们被Vergil强大的魔力尽数湮灭。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　可就算是Vergil力量强大，拖着残破的身躯在力量鼎盛的魔帝面前依旧如同脆弱的蚂蚁。只听「咔嚓」一声，阎魔刀被折断了。坚硬锋利的刀刃如同玻璃般碎裂开来，Mundus抬手一扬，碎片扎入Vergil毫无还手之力的身躯。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“你和你的父亲一样天真，不过我要谢谢你亲自送上门，为我节省了不少时间。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“……”Vergil的喉咙被刀刃碎片扎伤，鲜血从嘴中溢出，双眼凶狠地瞪着对方，使出最后一丝反抗的力气，用幻影剑与魔力凝结血液化作利刃刺向Mundus。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“白费力气，倔强而骄傲的人，我很欣赏你。所以我要让梦魇缠绕你，让痛苦伴随你，让绝望笼罩你。成为我最强大的战士吧，年轻的Sparda之子。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　泥泞的地面融化成流动的沥青，黑色粘稠的污泥活了过来，有意识一样地爬上Vergil的身体。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“……！”Vergil拼命抵抗着，他紧握着阎魔刀仅剩的刀柄，被黑色的泥潭吞噬。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　当Vergil再次睁开眼睛，世界已经完全改变了。他的世界只剩下了黑暗，只有名为绝望的灵魂。他想要张嘴，可被破坏的喉咙只能发出“啊，啊。”的声音，干涩嘶哑，如同破碎报废的锈蚀齿轮。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“Nelo Angelo，这就是你的新名字。”Mundus大笑不止。杀死了Sparda的妻子，控制了他的儿子，没有比这更令他愉悦了！<br/>
　　<br/>
　　Vergil置身黑暗，一望无际的荒原。他是谁，他从哪里来，又要到哪里去？他忘记了很重要的事，忘记了很重要的人。杀戮，杀戮，他的大脑中只留下一个讯息，不要停止杀戮。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“傻猫，高塔中来了位新客人。”Griffin扇动自己的翅膀落下Shadow的脑袋上，“我感觉那家伙不太对劲。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“吼......”黑色的豹子低吼表示赞同，他用尾巴指了指高大骑士前往的地下室，“吼。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“哦，他看起来不喜欢阳光。但魔界里又有谁喜欢呢？”Griffin说道，“你知道吗大猫咪，自从他来了，我们的工作除了守门近乎没有别的了。Nightmare那家伙干脆直接倒头大睡，太不够意思了。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“吼......”Shadow对一直盘旋在他头顶的怪鸟十分不满，他甩了甩自己身上的毛，锋利的尖刺立刻竖起。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“蠢猫！你差点扎死我！嘿，你这是故意的！我又没说我不告诉你那人什么来头！”Griffin飞到高处，“我知道你能用尖刺刺过来，但你最好做好被我电死的准备！”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“吼。”Shadow不想理他，找到他最喜欢的毯子开始舔毛。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“你就没觉得他的肚子越来越大了吗？你说会是Mundus的崽儿吗？”Griffin见Shadow不理它，自己无聊地开始自言自语分析起来，“Mundus这老家伙也是奇葩，这么多年连个孩子都没有。看看Sparda，听说他的两个孩子都快成年了。等等，能生育的人形恶魔在魔界屈指可数，再加上他是男性怀孕，范围又能缩小一些。老天，他难道就是那个Sparda的儿子？！”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　02<br/>
　　“这么说你知道自己怀孕了？”Griffin飞到黑骑士的肩膀上侧头问，“你也真是可以，在来魔界之前就搞大了自己肚子。男性恶魔很少会主动生育后代，除非是心中有了坚定的想法。哦，别急，大家伙，我知道你不记得之前的事了，但至少我们知道，你是有真心爱着的人。”</p><p>　　“想一想，这真令人感动。强大的恶魔甘愿亲自生育后代，我都要哭了。”Griffin扇动翅膀，落到黑骑士对面的架子上，“Mundus改造的恶魔很少有你这样的，你相当强大，又非常特别。Mundus那老家伙一定是用了什么损招。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　黑骑士喉咙发出嘶哑的叹气声，他木讷地点头，双手下意识地抚摸着盔甲下的肚子，那被烙印在皮肤上的黑色盔甲撕扯这他的每一寸肌肤。他的肚子在一天天变大，他能感受到婴儿强大的魔力。为了日常补充体力，他不得不在完成任务后多去杀死一些大型恶魔进行进食。黑骑士的心神被折磨得不堪重负，很多时候他都如同行尸走肉一般在魔界游荡，以及杀死他所看到的一切活物。现在一个幼小的生命逐渐在他的腹中成型，黑骑士第一次察觉到自己的『心』依然在跳动。他无法感受美好，无法感受悲痛，一切的感官都似乎被封存了起来，他没有过去的记忆，又不知如何面对只有黑暗的未来。这个孩子的出现，让缺少爱和情感的黑骑士格外珍惜，这是他现在唯一确定可以拥有的与这个世界的『关联』。</p><p>　　“难道你想把它生下来？！老天，你可能会死的Nelo Angelo！你的盔甲Nightmare说是Mundus制造的刑具，你的身躯根本无法被打开。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　黑骑士沙哑的声音撕扯着，他指了指自己的肚子，做出一个剖开的手势。他拉扯着长在腹部的盔甲，在腹部中央有一条狭长的缝隙，他扣住缝隙的边缘，用力地将它们向外扯开。皮肤与盔甲熔铸在一起，血肉淋淋。<br/>
　<br/>
　　“快停下！不用示范，你这个疯子！你难道想就这么剖开自己？！”Griffin飞上黑骑士的头顶用鸟喙疯狂敲啄他的脑袋，“给自己留点力气在孩子成熟时再来吧。”</p><p>　　孩子出生的那天Shadow为黑骑士找到了一处隐蔽的破败屋子，这里或许曾经是人界的房屋，只因裂隙的动荡坠入魔界。至于里面的人，结局可想而知。Nightmare化作泥浆状包裹住整个房间，Shadow老实得收敛起身上的尖刺充当靠垫。</p><p>　　“Mundus的眼线暂时不会看到这里。希望你能清楚这个孩子的出生一定会让魔界不再平静，他的魔力越强，Mundus便越能感知到威胁。”Griffin忧心忡忡，他并不希望黑骑士死，在成为Mundus的使魔前他们都曾效忠于Sparda……可Mundus毁了一切。</p><p>　　孩子的出生很顺利，黑骑士剖开了自己的肚子，因为丧失了感官，并没有任何疼痛伴随着他。但实际上他的五感并不是不存在，而是被无数倍的放大了，放大到黑骑士已经将那些疼痛视作习以为常。</p><p>　　银发的婴儿在接触到空气时安静地仿佛已经死去。他的小脑袋耸拉地歪在一边。</p><p>　　“他怎么没哭？！老天，大猫咪快来帮忙！他得哭出来。”Griffin扑腾翅膀，用鸟喙啄咬孩子的小脑瓜。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　Shadow实在看不下去，不如直接给个痛快，他毛茸茸的爪子变成锋利的尖刃轻轻地划在婴儿的手指上。</p><p>　　“哇！”婴儿破涕震耳欲聋，Griffin不得不承认这是他在魔界苟延残喘这么多年以来第一次发自内心的喜悦。</p><p>　　“他活过来了！他活过来了！哦，大猫咪，快让妈妈去抱抱孩子。”</p><p>　　“吼。”Shadow用舌头舔了舔刚才的伤口，伤口早已恢复如初。随后他又弄干净孩子身上掺杂的羊水与血水，用锋利的牙齿咬断了脐带。他叼起孩子将他推向黑骑士。</p><p>　　小孩的脸皱成一团，脏兮兮、傻乎乎，像个小老头。银色的头发上长着像翅膀一样小小的犄角，背后有一对带着鹰爪的透明羽翼。这一定不是Mundus的孩子，Griffin万分确认，这孩子让他想起了另一个传说。他的身上有纯粹的Sparda血脉。</p><p>　　黑骑士空洞的眼神注视着小婴儿湛蓝的眼睛。毫无杂质的天真纯洁，他是不属于这个泥泞黑暗之地的海蓝宝石。</p><p>　　“N...NERO...”微弱的声音从他的嘴里传出，撕扯着他的每一寸灵魂，“NERO…”</p><p>　　“你能说话了？Nelo Angelo，你能说话了！哈哈！这可是个好兆头。你给小不点起了名字？Nero是个好名字，举世闻名的暴君哈。”Griffin嘎嘎直笑。</p><p>　　“我……我能感觉到……”被魔帝控制黑骑士的思维并不健全，他只能断断续续地费力地吐着字，笨手笨脚地抱紧怀中这个弱小的灵魂。这是他在无尽黑暗的魔界和绝望中唯一的陪伴。这是由他自己诞生而出的新生命。</p><p>　　Nero的出生是一个完全的意外，或者说不管是Vergil还是现在的黑骑士，他都没有做好迎接这个新生命的准备。Vergil本以为已经摆脱了自己的人性，追逐像父亲一样强大的力量已经成了他唯一的目标。他的心早就在数年前跟随着母亲一同死去，现在存活着的Vergil只是一具被复仇怒火支配的傀儡。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　在塔顶Vergil将叛逆之刃刺入弟弟的胸膛，并非毫无敌意，深埋心底的嫉妒与自责一次次让他想要逃离。Dante没有觉醒，那么就让他觉醒。不同于自小就在魔界摸爬滚打的Vergil，Dante的魔人化必须要用非正常的手段才能激发。但是他又后悔了，他对Dante永远也无法下真正的杀手。只要心软了一次，那么他便再也没有下狠手的决心了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　然后又发生了什么？在最后一役前那个相互抚慰的拥抱，永远的留在了回忆中。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　Nero降生后，黑骑士能够开口讲话了，然后又过了一段时间，他开始能慢慢地说出一些简短的句子。</p><p>　　“大猫咪，他正在好转，Mundus的封印开始松动了。这个孩子一定不简单。你能看出点什么吗？”Griffin叼着从外面抢来的奶瓶正在喂小Nero喝黑骑士灌在里面掺着血的牛奶。小孩子缩在Shadow围成的柔软毛垫子里，他身后的透明翅膀缩在一起。</p><p>　　Shadow眯着眼睛发出呼噜呼噜的声音，摇着尾巴摆出一副明摆着的表情。孩子在母体中没有获取足够的魔力，这不能怪Nelo Angelo，恶魔在孕育的过程中，父母双方都不可或缺。缺少父亲的魔力，让小家伙外在会更接近另一个亲属，显然这就是个翻版的迷你黑骑士。但那双天蓝的眼睛让Griffin又些后怕。</p><p>　　“你知道Dante吗，大猫咪。”</p><p>　　03<br/>
　　魔界的时间在黑骑士眼中第一次有了可以衡量的刻度，孩子一天天的长大，他银色的头发披散在脑后，身后的小翅膀也可以收放自如。</p><p>　　“他是可以魔人化的吧，不过我看他的力量可能不容易觉醒。”刚打扫完一群低级恶魔，Griffin跟在黑骑士的身后拍打着翅膀说道。</p><p>　　“他，他还太小了。”黑骑士为孩子辩解，他手里拿着一个东西，向他们的避难所走去。</p><p>　　“哦，这几年你变化可真不小，是不是还记不起过去的记忆？”</p><p>　　黑骑士点点头，在房子的边缘，他揭开自己坚硬的头盔，苍白病态的肤色和遍布全身的紫色血痕非常骇人。他揉了揉自己的银发，眼神中充满担忧，手中攥紧了拿给孩子的小礼物。</p><p>　　黑骑士蹲下身抱住前来迎接的孩子，不发一言一语，将手中的娃娃递给Nero。他笨拙地试图用沾满鲜血的手去擦干净娃娃上面的灰尘，却越弄越脏。他一脸悲伤地把娃娃放在一旁，不敢再拿给那个孩子。</p><p>　　“这是送给我的吗？”Nero并不在意那些东西是否脏乱，他紧紧抱着黑骑士冰冷的身躯，亲吻他的额头，“谢谢你，妈咪。”</p><p>　　拿起黑骑士带回来的破娃娃，Nero开心地蹦了一圈，他知道这是妈咪送给他的，这比什么都重要。黑骑士最开始并不知道要用奶水来喂养孩子，他直接咬破了自己的手腕，用鲜血给予这个孩子力量，随着孩子逐渐长大，黑骑士开始尝试从外面带来一些“食物”，可能它们大多都是恶魔的尸体，生肉对年幼的孩子来说难以下咽，但Nero还是珍惜妈咪带给他的一切。Griffin、Shadow和Nightmare在一些空闲的时间也来看望他，他对外面的世界充满了好奇。</p><p>　　“你想去外面的世界看看吗？”Griffin问。</p><p>　　“很想，但我出去了妈咪会担心。如果我出去了，或许能找到一些人来帮助妈咪。我知道妈咪现在很痛苦，他被那个魔帝奴役着，你们也是……”</p><p>　　“你还太小，世界对你来说太危险了。”</p><p>　　“可总要有人去试一试。”</p><p>　　“我们试过很多次，纯血统的恶魔被地狱之门拒之门外，唯一的钥匙阎魔刀也被折断丢失。但如果是你，或许可以……你是Sparda的孙子，你身上有人类和恶魔的血液。如果你出去了，去找那个叫做Dante的人，他是Sparda的儿子，你的叔叔。他或许能够帮你。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“我知道了，今天我就准备出发。”Nero握紧拳头，环视了一圈自己生活了几年的破屋子。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“不打算告别吗？你走了，他会伤心的。”</p><p>　　“不了。我怕我会后悔.....”</p><p>　　Nero在黑骑士带回来的物品里翻到一张地图，上面标注了距离魔界最为近的城市，他夜晚偷偷地趁着黑骑士外出的时间离开。他爱他的妈咪，所以他必须去外面找到那个叫『Dante』的人，他不想看到他所爱的家人在魔界被绝望吞噬。但谁能想到他这一走就是数年，年轻的孩子迷路了，他再也找不到回家的路……<br/>
　　<br/>
　　Nero在城市间游荡，他能通过黑暗中的低等恶魔果腹，地图与他所见到的世界并不一样。在他所到的第一座城市里，他遇到了一家友善的人。他们收留了年幼的Nero，教导他如何在人间生活。那家人中有一个棕色头发的少女，她的歌声和温柔的笑容短暂的驱散了Nero心中的阴霾。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　魔界的时间比人间要慢很多，正因如此Nero得到了更多的时间来寻找Griffin说的那个叫Dante的男人。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“你是说你要找Dante？”Credo听见男孩的问题十分惊讶，“你是从哪儿听来这个名字的？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“就是，就是酒馆外的一些诗人，他们总在说关于Sparda之子的故事。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“没人知道他在哪儿。自从他的哥哥死后，他就人间蒸发了。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“他的哥哥？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“传说你或许听过，他的哥哥叫Vergil。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　04<br/>
　　Nero没有放弃寻找Dante，在一次次碰壁后，他终于将目标锁定到那个叫Tony的恶魔猎人身上。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　终于，Nero找到了此次旅行的目的地，在将要度过自己十六岁生日时，他告别了养育他的家人们。为了不让Credo与Kyrie担忧，他只是提起自己外出历练的计划。前脚刚离开镇子，他便踏上了去往一家名叫Devil May Cry事务所的路。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“Tony，不，Dante，我有委托要给你！”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　Dante看着像个大人一样站在桌前的少年，“我的委托很贵的，回去找爸爸妈妈吧，别在外面晃悠。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“我不小了！而且我有名字，叫Nero。”Nero双手拍在桌上，恶狠狠地盯着男人。年轻的半魔还无法完全控制自己的力量，强大的魔力喷涌而出，蓝色透明的爪状翅膀直接撕碎了Dante的桌子。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“老天！这是我最喜欢的桌子。”Dante靠在椅子上把铺在脸上的杂志扔到一边，“小鬼，没人教过你要礼貌点——呜哇！”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　还没等Dante说完话，Nero一个侧身飞踢，双脚已经踹上了对方的脸。Dante猝不及防地向后翻滚了几圈直接摔穿了事务所的墙。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“这倒霉孩子，看我好好收拾你！”Dante掏出身后的叛逆之刃向Nero冲去。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　Nero重心向下摆处冲刺的姿势，身后的翅膀双双握拳，“该死，我他妈的可没时间在这里跟你杀时间，老家伙！”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　两人相对，就在命悬一线之际，突然出现了一位神秘的女人阻拦在他们中间。女人金色的长发，在灯光下闪耀，一身黑色性感皮衣惹人注目。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“哦，看来已经有人捷足先登了。”女人摘下墨镜，优雅又神秘的露出笑容，“你们这小打小闹，修理费可是一笔可观的数字，我有个大委托要交给你，Dante。不考虑一下吗？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“Eva……？不，绝对不可能。你是什么人？”Dante震惊于眼前女人的容貌，他不再管刚才闹事的男孩，转身将叛逆之刃对准她。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“Trish。你哥哥救过我的命。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“我可不知道我亲爱的哥哥与你这样的美女有过交集，我还以为他会跟他的刀过一辈子。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“那你一定还不知道，那边躺着的小鬼是你们的孩子。”女恶魔双手插在腰上，露出意味深长的笑容。</p><p>　　05<br/>
　　丢失了孩子的黑骑士悲痛欲绝，他在魔界四处寻找着Nero的踪迹，他近乎疯狂的屠戮着下等恶魔，这惊动了Mundus。Mundus准备重返人间一雪前耻，他实在是没有更多的经历去应付黑骑士。黑骑士的力量在时间的流逝中逐渐恢复，可能他自己都没能察觉，但显然Mundus不能暂时失去这一员大将。于是他再次将黑骑士控制了起来，将他的情感全部抹除，成了一个真正的杀戮兵器。</p><p>　　与双子母亲长相一样的恶魔Trish将Dante引到了这座疯狂的岛屿，而之后发生的事情，是久别后的重逢。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“你要带着他一起离开吗？”尘埃落定后，金发的女恶魔追上Dante的步伐。她看着穿过大门奔向庭院的男人，无奈叹息，她早知这对兄弟注定命运多舛。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　黑骑士或者说Vergil正平躺在冰冷的大理石地砖上，四周是他与Dante战斗的残骸。Nero坐在一旁紧紧地握着他的手。被Mundus接二连三的清除记忆，黑骑士连亲生孩子与相伴的三只魔宠都无法认清。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　三只恶魔被Dante打败后便回到了Nero身边，在摆脱了魔帝的控制后，他们终于能选择自己想要做的事情，守护着可怜的男孩。Griffin的魔力丧失殆尽只能化身为一直蓝色的麻雀，麻雀虽小，他那金舌头依旧不饶人。Shadow则是化身为黑色的小猫蹲在Nero身边。消耗最多的Nightmare只能维持这小小的圆球被Nero揣进口袋里。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“我就知道Dante小子一定能打败Mundus！”Griffin叽叽喳喳大喊，“快点快点，快过来！”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　Dante三步并作两步冲到Vergil身旁，他握住Nero疲惫的手，将皮大衣披在他的身上交给Trish看护。他抱起昏迷的Vergil，却被身后的女恶魔叫住。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“Dante，你没法直接带他离开这里。”Trish说，“他身上的盔甲是Mundus的诅咒，那与他的皮肤相连，如果没有剥离它们，他将永远被困在魔界和世界的边缘。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“那我该怎么做？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“剥开，Dante，只有最粗暴的方法。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“……告诉我还有别的选择，Trish。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“很抱歉没有……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“Griffin！”Dante又转头向怪鸟求助。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“哦，小子，别看我，真的没有别的办法了。我都不想告诉你他是怎么生下Nero的，那太糟糕，太残忍了。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　Dante沉思片刻，抬头望向Mundus已经空置的高塔，“小鸡仔，帮我去烧个水。”随后他抱紧了怀中的黑骑士，直接变身为魔人飞跃到一间干净的浴室。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　时间不等人，Dante将被盔甲包裹的Vergil沉入浴缸中，他脱下手套摸索着那些长在皮肤上的坚硬盔甲。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“该死！”他扒开一块，看到与血肉紧贴在一起的金属发出一阵唏嘘。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“Dante，继续吧。否则他会更不好受。”Griffin说，“我叫Trish来帮你。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　Dante制止道，“不用，这个需要我自己来解决。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　06<br/>
　　当繁星坠入永夜；当希望坠入深渊；当生坠入死；当日月同辉。<br/>
　<br/>
　　泥泞的洪流涌入狭窄的空间，Vergil只能绝望地看着自己陷入无尽的黑暗，越是挣扎那黏腻的浑浊便越是将他拖入深渊。</p><p>　　来自异界的蔓藤缠绕着他的身躯，那一根根带着尖刺的物体紧紧约束住他的动作。不能动、不敢动，任何的强烈挣扎都让那植物的锋利尖刺扎入血肉之中。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“痛苦吗？”</p><p>　　黑暗中有一个声音在回荡着。</p><p>　　“你为自己的愚蠢感到羞愧吗？”</p><p>　　“你是谁？！”</p><p>　　Vergil挣扎着，他撕扯着喉咙高喊。他快被淹没在泥泞的洪流中，他仰着头睁大眼睛。看不清、听不见、这个世界中仿佛只剩下他自己。</p><p>　　那个声音从何而来，Vergil已经无暇顾及，他只能任由黑色的泥沼将自己全部吞没，然后坠入无尽深渊。</p><p>　　他看见了那个瘦弱的影子，徘徊在他周围的梦魇。Vergil睁开了眼睛，他试图从那苦涩的梦中醒来，正当他考虑是否要继续深究此事时，一层帷幕遮挡住了他脑内的思绪。帷幕将一切隔离，他惊恐的看着眼前的一切，他胸中浮动着涟漪，有什么情绪将要迸发出来，可他却忘记了它们源自何处。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“我......D......我......”他惊慌地睁大眼睛，包裹着绷带的躯体每一分每一秒都在提醒着他回到现实。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“你醒了？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　银发的男人坐到他身侧，紧跟着他身后又一个看起来只有十几岁的少年。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“你是谁？我……我怎么了？我为什么什么都不记得了……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“Vergil，我是Dante，你的双胞胎弟弟，他是Nero，我们的儿子。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“等等？什么？我……对不起……我想不起来了……”Vergil不知该如何应对，他和他的双胞弟弟，以及还有个孩子？这一定是哪里不太对劲，不，或许不对劲的正是自己。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“不可能的，妈咪，你一定还记得，你看这个！”少年拿出挂在胸口的吊坠，一颗血红色的结晶被简单地镶嵌在银白色翅膀包裹的底托下，“这个是你给我的。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　Vergil接近白色的瞳孔无比迷茫和愧疚，他低下头不敢去直视男孩，“对不起，Nero，我不记得了。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“别急，Nero，他现在需要好好静养。”Dante为哥哥披上外套，将浑身缠满绷带的男人揽入怀中，“你先去休息吧。”他对孩子说。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　Nero点点头，带着变小的Shadow和Griffin出了Dante的卧室。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　刚才在Nero面前，Vergil一直别扭地试图推开Dante，可身体的每一个动作都在撕扯着他的神经。他不敢大动，尤其是在刚才的孩子面前，他总是下意识去掩饰自己的不安与痛苦，示弱对他来说是屈辱，是唤醒过去弱小的潘多拉之盒。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　唯有和这个自称他弟弟的男人独处时，一股酸涩涌上他的眼睛与鼻腔。他淡蓝几乎快要变成纯白的眼睛里转动着水珠。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“抱歉，我都不记得了……”Vergil发白的皮肤上布满青筋。肉体上的折磨很快就能愈合，可心灵上的呢？<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他在求救，每一分每一秒，他沉默的凝视中，掺杂渗透着从不会摆上明面的呼喊。Vergil把自己关在荆棘深处，怀着怎样的决心把所有人拒之门外。在拿小小的皲裂的石墙缝隙后，Dante一直能听见细微的抽泣，那个自母亲死后再也没能见到光明的Vergil就在后面。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　现在，他被放出了牢笼。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“不要着急。我们还有很长的时间相处。你可以慢慢想你是谁，我是谁，以及我们的孩子是谁。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　	END？<br/>
　　<br/>
　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>